


【宽歪】如果皇马和多特住进了一家酒店

by Lucy13mr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy13mr/pseuds/Lucy13mr
Summary: 搞笑短片《火枪手》梗，旁白是所有人能听见的声音，文中用加黑表现。
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 3





	【宽歪】如果皇马和多特住进了一家酒店

九月末的莫斯科已经有了凉意，却抵挡不住球迷之间洋溢着欢腾气氛——得益于欧冠的玄学分组，他们将有机会在家门口的主场迎接两个世界知名俱乐部的到来。

与此同时，坐落在莫斯科河畔，毗邻莫斯科大学的皇家雷迪森酒店也迎来了一群住客。一边裹紧衣服一边嘀咕着‘太阳打西边出来了老大居然订了这么贵的酒店’走进酒店大堂的多特全队，在看到眼前一片乌压压的白色时，整个大厅里可怕地寂静了几秒，接着各种语言的‘卧槽’声此起彼伏地响起。

“看看，多么具有戏剧性的画面。他，皇家马德里；她，多特蒙德，两支在欧冠上的恩怨情仇几乎可以拍部电影的球队，在破天荒地没被分在一组的今年，却在遥远的客场鬼使神差地住进了同一家酒店。”一片奇奇怪怪的语言中，忽然掺杂进了一个字正腔圆的英音。

“谁在说话？”——这是所有人的一致反应。

“为什么要用‘她’？”——这是脑回路清奇且求知欲旺盛的达胡德。

“……因为这是俄罗斯，我只是遵循了一下俄语的语法……不过这不重要。”旁白的声音听起来有些措手不及，似乎被这个状况外的问题噎住了。

“谁的恶作剧？”

“拉莫斯和罗伊斯两位队长同时威严地问道，但后者显然不知道自己故作凶狠的样子在自家队员心里有多可爱。”

“……你们真的这么想？”罗伊斯摸了摸自己留着胡茬的下巴，有些伤心地问。

“不不不，队长你只是跟对面那位队长风格不一样而已，我们都很尊敬你。”桑乔立马化身队长的贴心小棉袄，忙不迭地安慰道。

“瓦茨克心思却完全不在这儿，偶遇皇马让他想起了哈基米，想起了帕科，进而又想起了巴萨没有结清的尾款。‘要先买断帕科，甚至都用不着付现金，如果皇马同意的话，没准哈基米也可以打包带走。’商业鬼才这样想着。哦，顺便一提，如果不是因为他恰好有这个酒店的优惠卡，他是一定不会选择这么昂贵的酒店的。”

“没门！黑店！”皇马众人愤慨地吼道。

“你们先聊着，回见。”瓦茨克消失的速度堪比一名优秀的前锋。

“已经连续两战不胜的洛佩特吉有些羡慕地看着法夫尔，不得不承认，他也很想接受一下玄学的洗礼。”

“呃……如果你想的话，也许我们可以聊聊？”

“好脾气的法夫尔如此提议道，于是两个人相谈甚欢地离开了大堂。希望下一轮的分组不要打破这样的友谊……当然前提是没有人去踢欧联。”

“操。”

莫德里奇眼疾手快地拉住看起来下一秒就要跳起来拆天花板的拉莫斯：“冷静。”

“塞尔吉奥也不想这样，但这赛季球队的状况实在令人堪忧，很快就要到国家德比了，他可一点都不想输给他家那个讨人厌的皮熊。”

“……他、家、皮、熊……加雷斯，快告诉我，是因为我的英语不够好，所以才听不懂他在说什么。”本泽马捕捉到了重点，并将锅递给了练习英语的好帮手贝尔。

“很遗憾，你没听错。”贝尔一脸沉痛地回答道，“认真的吗？你真的跟对家后卫搞在一起？”

“我只是不想输给那个混蛋而已！”

“事实上，并不只是这样，塞尔吉奥非常喜欢皮克，皮克也是，只不过身处两家敌对的俱乐部让他们表达感情的方式有些……激进。尤其在皮克退出国家队的现在，两个人见面的机会就只有联赛了……”

“我明白了，皮克在喀山放走的不止是一只鸟，更是象征爱情绝响的鸟。”曾在世界杯和皮克一起放飞小鸟的伊斯科脸上是看破红尘的大彻大悟。

“……他可不想输球还挨操。”旁白补充上了没说完的半句话。

一句话如同一滴水掉进了热油里，整个大堂包括一直看戏的多特都炸开了锅。

这次一脸沉痛的换成了本泽马：“Sese，你们搞在一起我不惊讶，毕竟架打着打着就很容易滚上床。但我没想到，你居然会是下面的那个。”

“小孩子别听别看。”多特的正副队没有心情八卦，他们正忙于保护自家未来的希望。

帕科一脸无辜地拿起了手机，无视了‘隔壁巴萨的把手机放下’的吼声，点开一个红蓝头像的群组，选择刚刚拍好的视频，点击发送：“不好意思，现在是多特的。”

“你胡说！谁他妈喜欢那个混蛋！谁他妈是下面的那个！有本事出来打一架你这个该死的……声音！”拉莫斯声嘶力竭的吼声被淹没在了一片嘈杂中。

“此时低调的卢卡心里有些不安，你看他整个人都快缩进沙发里了。他担心自己和对家克罗地亚中场的事情会被抖出来，所以希望以此来降低自己的存在感，可惜这并不成功。”

“卢卡？和谁？拉基蒂奇？”这次贝尔脸上的表情已经不是沉痛可以形容的了。

被十几双眼睛瞪着的莫德里奇差点钻进了沙发缝里，他眨了眨眼睛，小声道：“伊万人挺好的。不过我们绝对不会耽误比赛。”

“没人会责怪卢卡的，大家都这样想着，惊讶之余只剩下了‘自家成熟稳重善良可爱的中场就这么被隔壁拐走了’的淡淡忧伤。除了两位门将——‘天啊，我是在跟一群什么队友踢球啊，国家德比可以请假么？’”

两位门将对视了一眼，同时缓慢地点了点头。

看在老东家的份上，哈基米实在看不下去了，他站起来，冷静地冲着天花板问道：“我们怎么知道你是不是随口胡说的？”

“对啊！我们凭什么要相信你！”拉莫斯终于找回了一点威严。

“又来……那你们随便出个题吧。”旁白无所谓地道。

“挑几个人，随便想个数字，让他猜。”哈基米接着说。

提议受到了大家的一致赞同，于是皇马这边派出了一直没说话克罗斯和正抱着本书看得津津有味的瓦拉内，多特则推出了他们的队长。

“想好了么？我开始了啊。”旁白的声音听起来游刃有余，“马尔科想的是8，嗯，一个吉利的数字。”

大家都看着罗伊斯，被盯着的多特队长有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，点了点头。

“拉斐尔想的是5，解释一下，这是俄罗斯学校考试评级的最高分。顺便说，他刚刚一直在想莫斯科大学的哲学系和历史系哪个会更好。”

“他说的没错，”瓦拉内冲窗外努了努嘴，“诺，就在对面，这个学校很漂亮，不是么？”

好吧我们不懂你们学霸的世界。

“托尼的是11，这个11当然是有含义的，它是托尼最心爱的……”旁白的声音突然顿住了。

众人一脸狐疑地看过去，只见克罗斯慢慢地抬起头，眯着眼睛打量着天花板，脸上风轻云淡，看不出来任何表情。

旁白这次停了足足半分钟才继续开口，声音明显有些底气不足：“这个问题我们稍后再说。”

“所以你存在的意义就是为了告诉我们，我们中的一些人跟对家有一腿？你为什么只揪着我们？我就不信多特没有！”身心俱疲的拉莫斯绝望地挣扎着。

“不可能！我们才不会有人跟拜仁有一腿呢！”达胡德挺直腰杆，义正辞严地反驳。

“满足你，”旁白从善如流地接受了建议，“一直坐在角落里低头玩手机的朱利安心思也不在这里，他远在慕尼黑的男朋友也很快就要比赛了，他总是担心自家暴脾气的小个子会在比赛中和别人起冲突，所以他正在叮嘱自己男朋友要冷静踢球。”

突然被点名的魏格尔差点把手机扔出去。

达胡德的腰杆弯了下去，皮什切克捂住了脸，新来的德莱尼和维特塞尔一脸不解，国家德比想请假的队伍里又多了两个瑞士人。

“朱利安，是谁？约书亚么？”多特的队长深刻地感受到了在场另一个队长的压力，他捏了捏魏格尔的肩膀，轻声问道。

魏格尔哭丧着脸：“队长你听我解释……”

“没事儿，自由恋爱嘛，只要不影响比赛就好。”罗伊斯体贴地安慰道。

“说起自由恋爱，有一对堪称典范，”旁白意味深长地顿了一顿，“而且这两个人就在你们之间。”

酒店大堂里再一次炸开了锅，每个人都警惕地打量着自己的队友，好像生怕他们会突然变成吃人的怪兽一样。

——只有克罗斯，他依旧保持着微微抬头的姿势，眼睛更加危险地眯着，脸上却还是没什么表情。

巴斯克斯好奇地顺着他bro的目光看了会儿天花板，发现除了那个奇怪的声音，那上面并没有什么值得研究的壁画。

旁白再度沉默了几秒，再开口的时候语气俨然一股慷慨就义的大无畏精神：“那两个人就是托尼和马尔科。”

原本听得津津有味就差开包薯片吃的阿森西奥只觉得眼前一黑，再抬眼的时候发现自己已经被里三层外三层的围了起来。

“说！你什么时候开始觊觎我们托尼的？”

“你个小孩子谈什么恋爱？”

“说好的是我们的bro你怎么能独占！”

阿森西奥透过人群的缝隙看着身边一个人都没有的克罗斯，心里十分委屈：凭什么没人去问托尼？！我什么都不知道啊！我只是一个受害者！

“人群外的马塞洛熟练而悲愤地拧开了一瓶水，他觉得自己的队友实在是太胡来了，他有些想念远在意大利的克里斯。”

“是的，我确实很想念他。”马塞洛抓了抓自己蓬松的头发，爽快地承认道。

围在阿森西奥身边的人只增不减，甚至加入了来凑热闹的桑乔和达胡德。就在阿森西奥觉得自己不是悲愤而死就是要缺氧而死的前一秒，旁白的声音再一次响起：“你们没发现这屋里还有一个叫马尔科的人吗？”

大厅里瞬间恢复了寂静，众人扒拉着手指头开始从一个一个人地从自家数到对面，记性不好的甚至拿出手机翻出了张首发名单。一阵混乱过后，所有人的目光集中在了不知道什么时候溜到电梯门口的罗伊斯身上。

“嗨。”罗伊斯尴尬地打了声招呼。

一道白色的身影飞快地越过众人，走到僵硬的多特队长身边，左手极其自然地拉过罗伊斯手里的行李箱，右手虚虚地搭在罗伊斯腰上，抬起腿就要把人往电梯里带。

‘砰’——这是马塞洛手里的水掉在地上的声音。

当然，寡不敌众，两个身处八卦中心的人还是没能逃过众人的魔爪，可怜兮兮地被按了回来。两拨人马分别挤在两边的长沙发上，把夹在中间的沙发留给了两个当事人。罗伊斯小心翼翼地端坐着，低着脑袋，乖巧地像个做了错事的孩子。旁边的克罗斯却完全不以为意，他舒服地向后倚着，左手放在沙发靠背上，指尖虚虚搭上罗伊斯肩膀，有点好笑地打量着眼前如临大敌的两拨人。

“瞧瞧，这又是多么神奇的画面，如果现在有一名记者走进来，那明天的头条一定会是《皇马多特酒店对峙，疑似全队改行打辩论》。所有人都在思考一个问题——看起来八竿子打不到的两个人，怎么会突然搞在了一起？”

整整齐齐坐了两排隔着空气大眼瞪小眼的众人不约而同地点了点头，发出了赞同的声音。

“实际上是有迹可循的。这次世界杯上……”

“比那早。”克罗斯不紧不慢地说出了今天第一句  
话，惊得白色的那拨人差点从沙发上摔下来当场表演一个标准的滑跪庆祝——哦操，托尼居然是在公开地、认真地讨论他的地下恋情么？！快把低调高冷的托尼还给我们啊！

“……欧冠换球衣……”

“还早。你已经说错两次了。”克罗斯淡定地指了出来。

“德国杯！”破了音的旁白忍无可忍地吼了出来。

“嗯。”这一次终于得到了克罗斯肯定的回答。

“虽然我不知道这个该死的声音说的是哪场德国杯，”贝尔的脸上已经写满了无欲无求的超脱，“但从托尼来皇马的时间来看，起码四年前他们就搞在了一起。”

拉莫斯显然还在状况外，他看起来甚至想把克罗斯扛起来庆祝：“你们看！这个声音都是瞎说的！”——当然没有人理他。

“多特这边则陷入了一种诡异的沉闷，队里的小年轻们怨念地瞧了瞧揽着他们队长的托尼，又看了看捂着脸装鸵鸟的队长，心里油然而生一种自己家的白菜，啊不，队长被……呃……别人……拐走的悲愤之情。”得益于来自四面八方能杀人的目光，旁白原本流畅的声音打了好几次磕绊，艰难地说完了这段话。

挨着魏格尔的桑乔捅了捅他的胳膊，斟酌着措辞小声问道：“队长和……那位，在你们国家队……关系很好么？”

“我虽然不在国家队，但据我所知，除了训练总在一起，房间总分到一间以外，一切都很正常……但这说明不了什么啊？”——别问他怎么知道这些的，他就是知道。

“不怪约书亚，我都不知道他俩什么时候搞上的。”格策痛心疾首地看着两个好友，顺便毫不留情地戳穿了魏格尔的情报来源。

“等会儿？14年之前你们就搞在一起了？”拉莫斯终于跟上了进度，痛心疾首地锤了克罗斯一拳，“那当年传得那么凶，怎么也没见你把你男朋友拐来？”

“为什么要让他来皇马？”克罗斯看起来没有任何遗憾，还十分的不解，“怎么？Sese你难道想让皮克来？”

……操，这页还能不能翻过去了今天。拉莫斯决定暂时放弃队长的操心命，选择闭嘴。

“嗯……多特很棒，我爱这里，所以我不会离开。当然皇马也很棒。”罗伊斯犹豫了一下还是开了口，代替自己男朋友安抚了一下他的队长——当然，当事人受到的安慰更多还是暴击更多另当别论。

“两个人从来没呆过同一家俱乐部，甚至由于马尔科的伤病，国家队的同场也并不多，但他们确实是一对儿。他们正常地训练，比赛，一起度假，背着所有人谈恋爱，并且有点享受这种奇妙的感觉。”

“有些人天天在一起也擦不出火花，有些人却一点就着。”伊斯科若有所思地总结道。

皮什切克摇了摇头：“马尔科，我得说我有点伤心了，年轻人就算了，你居然连我们也瞒着。”他无视了抗议的小狼狗们，转向了布尔基，”你说是不是，罗曼？”

“啊？你说什么？”布尔基一脸迷茫地抬起头——四个门将不知道什么时候凑到了一起，相见恨晚地控诉起自家后防线的斑斑劣迹，眼看着有愈演愈烈的趋势。

“没什么，你们继续。”后卫皮什切克此刻并不打算往枪口上撞。

“卢卡什，”罗伊斯的音量又小了一个度，“我这不是怕你担心么？”

一旁的克罗斯却听得一清二楚，有些不满地‘啧’了一声，扯了扯罗伊斯的衣角，凑到他耳边：“我有那么让人不放心么？”

罗伊斯被耳边的热气呼得有点痒，连带着脸上也带上了热度，又不好推开他，只好伸腿轻轻踢了他一下，动作像极了一只炸毛的奶猫。

皮什切克捂着眼睛别开了脸：不了不了，我放一百个心。

“由于马尔科坚持认为他出现在西班牙比托尼出现在德国奇怪太多了，所以大部分时间是托尼挤出不长的假期，辛苦地从西班牙飞回来找马尔科。”

“回家见我男朋友为什么会觉得辛苦？”克罗斯还是一脸不解，说出‘回家’两个字的时候语气稀松平常得好像从马德里飞到多特蒙德只需要传一脚球的时间一样。

“……”在场的所有人发誓，他们都听到天花板上传来的清晰的磨牙声。

“那……既然大家都知道了，下次休假换我去找你吧。”

……你是对西班牙媒体有什么误解么？你多特蒙德小火箭前脚刚踏上马德里的土地，后脚签约仪式亮相伯纳乌的稿子立马见报，甚至观众人数都能给你精确到个位。为了主席的发际线着想，拉莫斯决定阻止他：“放心吧，托尼该有的假不会少的。”

“‘这样的异地恋实在太辛苦了，好在伊万也在西甲。’卢卡这样想着，不由得对托尼的好心态产生了一丝敬意。”被点名的莫德里奇伸手拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀，又意味深长地看了眼罗伊斯。

“异地恋的确很辛苦，马尔科行李箱里马茨托他带给贝尼的那一堆棉衣棉裤、精装德国啤酒和土豆也可以说明这点。”

见证过鲁尔区那些年那些事的老将们听到这句同时撇了撇嘴，背后涌上一阵寒气 。

克罗斯拎了拎罗伊斯的行李箱，出乎意料地没有拎动后皱了皱眉头：“这是装了多少？马茨不会以为俄罗斯人平时都吃雪，过冬靠意念吧，”他看起来心情很好，甚至开了个玩笑，“下次让他自己抽空来一趟，见一面比什么都有意义。”

天花板上的声音突然低低地笑了几声，再开口的时候带上了几丝唯恐天下不乱的意味：“不可否认的是，托尼和马尔科在各自的俱乐部都极受欢迎。不知道托尼得知达胡德经常会借着进球庆祝的机会偷亲他的队长会作何反应。”

依然沉浸在悲伤中的达胡德一个激灵，接着就感到了一道凉凉的目光剜向了他。他迅速地从沙发上跳起身，忙不迭地摆着手：“不不不！我……我高兴起来谁都亲！”

“噫”，坐在他旁边的桑乔嫌弃地躲了躲，顺便还毫无同情心地把他往克罗斯那边推了推。

“还有新9号帕科，脱鞋捏脚、偷拍、进球上树、替补席玩‘猜猜我是谁’一条龙作业，马尔科撩拨他的时候还会一把搂过来欺负回去。” 

克罗斯缓缓地把目光从达胡德身上移开，打量起这位前对手来。帕科被看得有点不自在，手足无措地扯住了身旁维特塞尔的袖口，慢吞吞地开口：“呃……我以为你已经习惯了西班牙人这样？而且上树这件事……我明明是被上的……呃被上树的那个啊？”多亏文豪维特塞尔及时纠正了他的用词不当。

“隔壁巴萨的你怎么回事？”拉莫斯迅速适应了娘家人身份，为克罗斯打抱不平起来——皇马的好队长永远冲在抗击巴萨的第一线，甚至不惜为队捐躯。

“当然，阿克塞尔也是马尔科很喜欢的新援，马尔科超爱那头蓬蓬头，总会找各种机会揉一揉。”

维特塞尔当然是见过大场面的人：“我觉得队长只是嫉妒我的发际线而已，”他无视了小声抗议的罗伊斯，摸了摸自己的头发：“而且道理就跟你们也喜欢揉马塞洛的头发一样啊。”

“是的，揉来揉去真的很烦。”蓬蓬头们达成了一致，在场一半的人心虚地把手往袖子里藏了藏。

“那为什么你对我的头发每次都下手那么狠？”克罗斯今天铁了心要化身问题宝宝，冲着罗伊斯委屈巴巴地问道。

回应他的是头顶毫不客气的一巴掌。

“哪个队里都不缺热情似火的年轻人，而卢卡斯似乎对托尼格外热情。他们会在训练的时候cos泰坦尼克号经典动作的升级版，像小学生一样拉拉扯扯推来推去，还有亲亲抱抱举高高，国家队碰上的时候还会腻腻歪歪地聊上半天也不舍得走开。”

客厅里又陷入了诡异的寂静，罗伊斯看着巴斯克斯，眼神可以说得上是温和，可怜的西班牙人却还是像被冻住了一样僵了半晌，然后跳下沙发逃命一样向电梯窜去。

“你干嘛去？”拉莫斯奇怪地看了眼罗伊斯——这位的杀伤力有那么大？

巴斯克斯哭丧着脸转过身：“我回去收拾下行李，队长我可以重新开一间房么？我自费。”

“哦对了，他们还是室友。”旁白补充道。

巴斯克斯捂住了脸，没等拉莫斯回话就跑得无影无踪。

“同为外来务工人员和西语困难户，加雷斯是为数不多能让托尼主动亲近的人，托尼经常会助攻加雷斯，然后在进球后跳到他背上庆祝，哦，欧冠决赛还滚了草地。平时训练的时候和社交网络上的互动也都十分频繁。”

“……别看我，我们现在只想进球。”半天的时间里原本稳定的大三角被拆得只剩他一只单身汪的贝尔面无表情地勾住了本泽马的脖子，顺便替对方表了下决心。

“不管怎么说，我相信托尼啦。”罗伊斯笑了笑，大大方方地牵起了克罗斯的手。

克罗斯也没客气，紧紧地回握住，附带一个轻柔的吻，和耳边轻飘飘的一句“我也是”。

“在场所有人里年龄最小的维尼修斯看着眼前的一切，不由得在心里感叹：多么美好的爱情啊，我也想……”

“不！！你不想！！”皇马众人又一次吼道，这次的声音显然比之前更整齐，也更气壮山河，愣是把可怜的孩子吓得一个激灵——不过这倒让刚刚接受过这种礼遇的瓦茨克心里平衡了一些，他挂断了刚刚打给西班牙的国际长途，站在楼梯上看着下面闹成一团的球员，眼里闪着诡异，啊不，慈爱的光。

“当然，托尼还不知道，在两天后的比赛上，由于他一次失误的回传，最终使得皇马0-1输给对手。”

“操。”拉莫斯再一次低声骂了出来，刚刚主场闷平马竞的皇马众人听了这句话后情绪也明显低落了下来。

“托尼？”罗伊斯看着自己低着头一声不吭的男朋友，轻轻踢了踢他的小腿，见对方还是闷闷的没什么反应，索性直接伸手捧起他的脸，众目睽睽之下凑过去在脸颊上啄了一口，安慰道：“会变好的，托尼，相信我，我们欧冠见。”

克罗斯正对上那双担忧又充满鼓励的眼睛，不由得发自内心地露出了一个微笑，他安抚似地捏了捏对方的后颈，简短地回答：“好。”

“‘实在看不下去了，’塞尔吉奥这样想着，并打算棒打鸳鸯。”

“这次你说的没错，”拉莫斯难得地承认道，“不过我还就不信了，你这个该死的声音能什么都说得准？把托尼拽回去，所有人，开会！”说完，他转过头，认真打量了一下对面这支年轻的黄黑军团，微微地点了点头：“你们下轮踢马竞是吧？拉斐尔，把你整理的‘撕床单的一百种方法’给他们瞧瞧。好好踢，咱们欧冠见。”

“拉斐尔表示这么没品的名字才不是他起的呢。”

至于比赛结果嘛，卢日尼基体育场的大雨似乎足以给出答案。

彩蛋：  
欧冠小组赛第3轮 多特蒙德主场迎战马德里竞技

此刻威斯特法伦球场的客队更衣室气氛有些凝重，几天前刚刚客场闷平了比利亚雷亚尔的马竞面对这赛季势如破竹的多特，心里多少还是有几分没底的。

西蒙尼清了清嗓子，正打算最后说几句鼓舞士气的话，没想到却被天花板上飘来的一个声音抢了先：“可怜的马竞，他们还不知道一些内情。因为彼此两个队员之间不可告人的关系，他们在马德里的死敌和他们马上就要交手的对手已经达成了某种意义上的同盟，他们的死对头已经把无数次交锋中摸出的他们的弱点和战术全部透露给了多特。他们将在黄黑军团的主场迎来一场惨败。 ”

“？？？什么玩意？你说清楚？皇马和多特什么时候勾搭上的？他们不每次碰上都得死磕到底吗？哪俩队员？什么不可告人的关系？”过大的信息量让一头雾水的马竞众人本能地忽略‘这个声音哪里来的’的疑问和关于‘惨败’的预言这两个关键的信息点。

格里兹曼摇了摇头，不以为意：“别闹了，隔壁要能和多特搞上，我今年都能得金球了。”

“肯定不是蒂博，”科斯塔眉头一皱，“难道是帕科……和拉莫斯？”

“那为什么不是皇马的谁谁和哈基米旧情未了呢？”

“嗯，有道理！”这个答案得到了大家的一致认可。

奔跑在场上的哈基米觉得他整个90分钟都被一种诡异的目光包围着，被盯着的滋味不好受，直气得他助攻了个帽子戏法，还不小心急躁地抢了队长的单刀。

幸亏对面不是另一只他呆过的马德里——借着庆祝揉了队长头毛好几把顺便还搂了腰的哈基米高兴之余还莫名有了一丝劫后余生的庆幸。

当然，今天的马竞还是什么都不知道呢。


End file.
